


A Surprise Presentation - NORENMIN

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Renjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hormones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, alpha jeno, heavy nomin at start, omega jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: When Renjun presents as an Alpha, Jeno's hormones spiral into a frenzy.ORJaemin has been Jeno's platonic fuck buddy since they presented. His attention only starts to stray when his best friend, Renjun, presents as an Alpha.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	A Surprise Presentation - NORENMIN

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of this fic... it took me a bitch and a half years to write so it's split into two so.. i can... appreciate it more?
> 
> no sexual stuff about chenji!!!!! because jisung is babie and lele is still practically babie
> 
> warnings (a lil spoiler):  
> \- jeno being confused sexually about renjun has some sort of hints regarding his sexuality. it doesn't blatantly talk about it but if you're uncomfortable with denial, internalized homophobia, etc, please be careful with this fic <3
> 
> p.s the '00 liners may call each other 'hyung' even though they're not... idk why i just like the authority difference :')

Renjun is stuck in ignorant delight when Jeno notices a change in his persona.

It’s three weeks into their current timetable when his scent switches. They dismiss each other, the Alpha patting his friend adolescent’s head goodnight. The next morning, Jeno’s nostrils are invaded with something _new_.

He pelts into the kitchen, worry flaming throughout his body, and scans the room. His younger greets him, doe eyes sparkling as he runs his fingers down the front of Jeno’s torso.

“Morning, sweet,” Jaemin mumbles, pressing his lips against the Alpha’s jaw a single time.

“Do you smell that?” queries Jeno, unable to focus, even with the Omega in front of him practically melting.

“No, is it me?” Jaemin furrows his brows, taking a step back and releasing his grip on the latter. “My heat has just ended though, you know-“

“Nah, nah, it’s not you…” Jeno mutters, mouth snarling with confusion and vision dancing about to gain some sort of comprehension. Nothing appeals to his curiosity.

“Well, have you checked on the others? They should all be asleep, Jen.” Jaemin softly expresses, lips pursing and returning to his cereal perched on the kitchen island.

“I’m worried.” The Alpha flat-out says. He notices the Omega’s feign to care, and purposefully releases a gentle fragrance of concern. “Really, _Omega_.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jaemin snaps, his head spinning round. Anger instantly diminishes when he senses the aroma. “Hey, it’s fine, probably a passer-by! Perhaps, uh, Jisung’s about to go into rut-?”

“Yeah,” Jeno sniffs, “something like that.”

He decides, from Jaemin’s light-hearted, blithe appearance, he needn’t worry to the extent that he has. With one prowl around the lounge, ignoring judgemental looks from Chenle, he settles in a crevice of a couch.

“Stop that,” Jeno grumbles, aiming his grump at the younger boy’s glances.

“’M not doing anything, hyung,” Chenle shrugs, ripping apart a lettuce leaf as he turns away. He places the vegetable between his lips before returning his gaze. He often sees Jeno like this, what with his presenting passed only recently. The teenager’s hormones were bad enough and adding an unimaginable amount of sickening masculinity only made it worse. Then, it was the members that had to deal with his mood swings.

“Where’s Jisung?” Jeno decides to ignore the gaze fixed on his face, instead opting to flick on the television and relax a little into the cushion.

“Gym.”

“’Course.”

There’s a couple of minutes of silence, interrupted by the occasional snicker coming from Chenle and various audios coming from his phone. Jeno almost forgets there’s something incessantly assaulting his senses, that is until the _something_ strolls into the room.

Renjun hisses at the shard of light peaking through the blinds. Having spent half an hour lying in his bed in complete darkness, it sends a shiver down his spine, yet it’s the most unpleasant sensation he could’ve experienced this early in the morning. He drags his feet along the floor, surprised at how uncaring he is with the cool tile against his bare skin.

During his time in bed since he’d awoken, he’d felt _reborn_. He’d observed as he puffed out his chest, watching the expansion of his ribs and the rise and fall. It was a bigger movement than he’d had the previous day- in fact, than any other previous days. Every action was stronger. He’d thrown his legs out the side of the bed, almost sliding off with the impact. Then, Renjun had sat there, feeling the gentleness of the mattress contrast with the newfound muscle rippling throughout his thigh. His head even had the audacity to tell himself to _poke_ the skin… he’d done so, of course, gasping as his finger met with a solid rigidity. Really, he should’ve noticed something more growing inside of him, should’ve noticed how hot he’d felt, even in his gym shorts, and yet, he was oblivious.

Renjun enters the kitchen, tenderly rubbing the sleeps from his eyes and scraping away the crusts. He doesn’t acknowledge the scent trail he leaves behind, or the way Jaemin gazes upon his dreamy form as he reaches to open the fridge.

“Hyung?” Jaemin whimpers, _fucking whimpers_ , as he watches the boy shuffle in. He holds back a whine, feeling it built up at the back of his throat, as his nose is battered with an intense amount of new smells. He feels as though Bvlgari has been sprayed straight into his nostril, making his legs stammer a little as he holds onto the sink for support.

“Mm?” Renjun replies, squinting his eyes over to the elder while his free hand reaches for the orange juice.

“Y-you smell,” Jaemin gulps, blinking feverishly, “well, _really_ good.”

“Eh?” The boy is oblivious, frowning and closing the fridge door as he turns around. “Alright, Jaeminie. Pass me a glass?”

He closes his eyes gently and places the carton on the countertop, followed by his hands. He feels _great_ on the inside, but it’s almost like his body is having to catch up with him as he yearns to jump around and exercise. He stands for a few moments in silence before noticing his lack of a cup.

“Hello?” He asks, annoyance hinting at his tone. Renjun opens his eyes to see Jaemin advancing, holding a glass. The boy hands it to him and he tilts it in gratitude. He expects that to be the end of the interaction, but alternatively, Jaemin remains by his side, bringing his nose to touch the scruff of his shoulder.

“Renjun…” The Omega mumbles, sniffling a little as little gasps cascade from his mouth.

“Uh…?”

“Hyung!” The younger gasps, pulling away suddenly. “You’re- you’re-!”

“Spit it out, weirdo,” Renjun shakes his head, his monotone reaction only infuriating the Omega more.

“I need Jeno,” he suddenly mutters, pushing past his elder and leaving his sight.

The boy frowns, scowls, and pours himself a glass half full. When he raises it to his lips, he’s taken aback by the sourness, the liquid almost acidic on his tongue. “Egh,” he shivers, putting the cup down on the counter. He guesses he needs to brush his teeth first, assumes it’s a bad reaction.

“Renjun!” A booming voice abruptly bellows through the corridor. “Get in here, now!”

Renjun winces and walks through the doorway. He exhales deeply as he wanders into the lounge, inner brows raising as he cranes his head at the sight. Three of his members are standing in a line in front of the sofa, and three of his members have their arms folded tight against their chests, concern plastering their faces.

“ _What_?”

Jeno can’t believe it. He can barely look at the boy, he’s in such disbelief. The scepticism that courses through his veins is enough to fuel a cargo ship. _This isn’t meant to be how it goes down_. He glowers at the elder, gritting his teeth with frustration at his quizzical stature.

“Do you smell it?” He asks, the question sneering through his teeth, almost like a challenge.

“What, what do you mean?” Renjun feels an urge to slap both himself, then the Alpha staring back at him. He feels stupid, but it’s his friends making him this way. He’s about to snap again, when a sudden potent perfume flutters around in front of his face. “O-oh…” He can feel his body oozing pleasure; he finds ground with his palms flying to his thighs, bending over. Suddenly, his body has no strength, but his mind is _set alight_.

“That’s Jaemin,” Jeno says, watching as the mentioned Omega takes a step towards the cowering boy, “that you smell.”

“Are you okay?” Jaemin whispers, reaching out to touch Renjun’s back. As soon as he does, however, he flinches away. His body exudes heat, and it’s an intense amount.

“Hyung?” Chenle asks, noting that his friend’s breathing has started increasing, loud in between them.

Renjun can’t bring himself to answer, eyes widening but focus fixed on the floor. His mouth is gaping, and he pants vigorously as he feels his heart race increase. The fragrance of the Omega fills him, surging through his blood stream and gushing into his lungs.

“Renjun?” Jaemin repeats for his friend and tries to reach out to touch the other.

“You,” the keening boy begins, “y-you smell good, Min.”

Jeno scoffs, clenching his hands more into his chest. He wants to pounce on his friend, currently exerting ludicrously aroused hormones, for being so pathetic. Chenle glances sideways to correct the Alpha for his actions, but he doesn’t care.

“Okay, Jun,” Jaemin nods, finally reaching the body, patting his back and trying to ignore the blistering temperature. “We think you might be presenting.”

Renjun freezes. He stops his breathing altogether. He recoils his body and stands up straight.

“What?”

“You heard him,” Jeno retorts, letting his teeth grind together once the sentence is finished. This time, Chenle reaches out and pinches the elder’s bare bicep. He doesn’t even flinch, nostrils flaring at the presenting member.

“As what?” Renjun asks, ignoring Jeno and focusing instead on the comfort of the Omega to his side.

“Well, as,” Jaemin pauses, looking back at his fellow members. He can’t believe what’s about to escape his lips. “As an Alpha.”

“As an-?”

“Yeah,” the Omega breathes out, the patting on his back ceasing and being replaces with soothing caresses. “C’mon, you should get to bed, before your rut really starts.”

“Wait, wait, fuck,” Renjun shakes his hands generously in the air, stepping back a little and out of the Omega’s touch. Jaemin notices how his pupils dilate an extreme amount. “I’m going to rut, _now_? But I feel fine, actually, great, aren’t I meant to, uh-“

“Go to bed, Renjun,” Jeno orders, finally uncurling his arms and tilting his head with worry. He understands he’s being a little fluctuating, but _everyone knows_ this is how he is: it’s his charm.

Renjun sighs, feeling his body give in as Jaemin scoops him into an embrace. He aimlessly nods and allows the other to pull him back into his room. The changing Alpha collapses on his bed, conflict pulsating through his body. He _feels_ like he wants to get up, but he can barely lift his chest up off the bed. He winces when Jaemin tugs at his shirt, attempting to remove the material.

“Min,” he complains, holding his own body at an attempt to shield himself.

“You’re going to overheat,” Jaemin states matter-of-factly, and forcibly removes the top from his body. He pauses, watching the elder writhe about on his bed. His fingers twitch as they clasp around the soft cotton, and he lifts it to his nostrils, inhaling the scent of progressive masculine hormones. “Shit,” whispers Jaemin. He closes his eyes and bids himself to have more control than this, but when he opens them to see a sultry gaze from his elder, he can’t help but whimper.

“Hmm?” Renjun hums. His voice appears confused; however, his body reacts otherwise. “You’re right, it _is_ hot.”

“Y-you smell better than before,” Jaemin stammers, gulping again, “how’s that even possible, eh?” He chuckles lightly to the absurdity of himself finding the older even remotely attractive, but he can’t help his biology. He can practically feel the slick oozing from his body at the idea of Renjun fulfilling his Alpha design, at the idea of a _knot_. Having just finished his heat, Jaemin’s senses are overwhelmed, every smell heightened.

And yet, he finds the courage.

“Jeno, Chenle!” He calls, dropping the top to the ground and stumbling back. “Jeno!”

His legs shake and he halts his breathing for the few seconds it takes the two to enter the room. The Alpha bursts in first. He’s about to angrily verbally assault the elder lying on the bed, when he senses no worried pheromones in the atmosphere. Instead, he’s met with arousal, the wetness from Jaemin’s behind creeping into his mind and settling.

“He,” the poor Omega begins, “I can’t be around him.”

“I’ll help,” Chenle offers, stepping forward and guiding Jaemin over to Jeno, who stands with arms pinned to his sides.

“We’re a mess,” Jaemin mutters softly, wrapping his arms around the big build of the stiff Alpha standing in the doorway. He receives no embrace, which hurts a little, but he expects none, especially with the tension soaring from his glands.

“Guys, I got this,” Chenle insists, eye contact with Jeno acting as confirmation. The two exit and he spins around to Renjun. “Let’s get these trousers off, mm?”

Jisung gasps dramatically while Chenle flails his arms in the air, and he pinches Donghyuck’s arm for attention. Jeno watches along wearily, half focused, half enjoying the physical contact Jaemin has offered. He smiles fondly as the Omega buries his face into his neck, little pants hitting his bare skin. He takes the boy’s hand in his, craning his head to look back at the scenery they pass. It isn’t until they hit a bump in the road that he’s brought back down to the situation.

“- yeah, that’s right, my hip! He kicked me in my freaking hip!” Chenle squeals, and his chest swells with pride when Donghyuck buckles over in laughter.

“I fucking hate not living with you,” he stutters between gasps, “I can’t believe he’s not an Omega; I wanted to see Renjun when he first presents, ugh.”

“Come around today after schedules!” Jisung notes, grinning and pumping the fist of the other excited puppy.

“Y’know,” Jaemin slurs out suddenly, quiet enough only for Jeno to hear, “I really can’t wait to be marked.”

He tears his attention back to the Omega, who’s started toying with the hem of Jeno’s shirt with his free hand.

“Oh, yeah?” He replies, smile gradually returning.

“Mhm,” Jaemin tugs down the top, exposing a large surface of bare skin. He traces it with his fingertips. “Right here, my collarbone, that’s the prettiest place to have it happen. Gonna feel so good, gonna get an Alpha that’s right for me, who’ll fuck me nice and slow after.”

Jeno wants to play along, to satiate the poor Omegas hormones, but he can’t help the snide comment that shoves itself forthright from his mouth.

“What, like _Renjun_?”

Jaemin removes his hand from Jeno’s neck and sighs. “You need to sort out your shit. I mean, you get bossy and grumpy sometimes, and that’s fine, because you’re learning some stuff for the first time. But imagine how _he_ feels. It’s his first _everything_.”

“I just,” Jeno clasps his teeth together and focuses his hand movements on caressing the Omega’s hand, “I felt so… threatened? It’s never happened before, nobody really wants to threaten a new Alpha, there’s not point- we’re kind of dumb, you know?”

Jaemin hums and leans his head back onto Jeno’s shoulder, shuffling down in his seat a little so he slumps comfortably.

“And I’ve always been the one to help you through your heats and shit, Min. He’s the first guy that made you like this since, well, since you presented.”

“I sense jealousy,” Jaemin smirks, tilting his face into Jeno’s neck once again, sniffling at the scent gland.

“I’m not sure if it’s even that. I just don’t want to be replaced.”

Jaemin doesn’t want to speak up, because he’s fairly convinced he’d be half lying if he denied what Jeno was nervous about. He and Jeno aren’t mated, aren’t even bonded, and though the latter has aided him through several heats so far, he’s never been knotted by the elder. He feels a bond with Jeno, like he does his other members. In addition to this, there’s an underlying untold truth with Jeno’s tone that prevents him from speaking up.

“Or perhaps,” the older starts instead, “I just wanted him to be an Omega. Perhaps it’s _just that_. Even a Beta would’ve sufficed, but an Alpha?” He shakes his head.

He continues to think about it some more but gets distracted when Jaemin begins lapping at his neck and sluggishly rutting against his thigh. He calms the latter down, aware of the other members presence _and_ a manager, before they get to the venue.

The next few hours soar past, photoshoot after photoshoot underway. Jeno spends the least amount of time waiting around, which makes it easier for Jaemin, who has the most freedom in the dressing room. Every time he enters the poor Omega’s space, he watches as the boy’s eyes practically set alight with lust. Guilt fills the Alpha’s mind as he rushes away _each time_. He convinces himself that it’s because of the public setting, but in all fairness, that’s never stopped him before. For some reason, Renjun plays at the back of his mind. _Alpha_.

The members exchange jaded glances as they enter their transport truck, each sinking into their allocated seats and various people shoving in ear pieces. They all check their phones at once, and suddenly a ripple of groans and gasps shower the van.

“Renjun’s fully in now, huh?” Chenle mutters, scrolling further into the group chat.

“Guess it’s true,” Jisung mumbles, “was half thinking you were playing with me, hyung.”

Jeno reads the words over and over, scanning and praying for a new message to pop-up, to correct the situation.

_Guys, I’m an Alpha_.

He grumbles a rough noise and throws his phone into his lap, pressing the button of his headphone wires. Music quietly fills his ears, and he shuts his eyes, shuts out any thoughts of his best friend transforming into something he _shouldn’t_ _be_.

He’s peaceful for a while, and even lets Jaemin link their arms, before dozing off the rest of the journey home.

The next morning, Jeno shudders himself awake. He’s particularly chilly, understanding settling in as he watches the bitter weather unfold outside. The clock to his side says 07:30am, but the sky is painted an ebony hue, and slits of water spray the glass of his window.

Jeno heaves his body up and out of his room, ruffling his hair as he squints his eyes to see down the corridor. The lights are on and he wiggles to nose to smell _food_. He can’t tell what, even as the ‘strong Alpha’ he is. It excites him though, and he attacks the kitchen door, flinging it open.

He’s shocked to see Renjun standing by the stove, patting down a half-fried pancake into the pan. The boy snaps his head around to stare at Jeno, who remains in the doorway.

“Good morning,” Renjun comments, eyes softening at the sight of his friend.

Jeno’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. He’s worried. He’s confused. _How is Renjun even out of bed?_ he thinks, _During my ruts I’m a literal fucking animal_.

“Pancakes.” Jeno states. He feels stupid, but he’s still worried, confused.

“Yes,” the latter nods, returning his attention to the sizzling mixture. “I’m really not hungry, but manager nim noted I ate nothing yesterday, so, pancakes.”

“You’re not hungry?” Jeno frowns- he’s usually gasping for food every second, especially when he’s in his ruts.

“Not really,” Renjun shrugs and places the done pancake on a pile of ready-made ones.

“Don’t you feel, like, in pain?” Jeno avoids the obvious ‘turned on’, leaning against the wall adjacent to the doorway.

“Mm, no.”

“Hot?”

“A little, but I really overreacted yesterday.” Renjun laughs, almost shuddering at the memory. The sound resembles sleigh bells to Jeno, and he naturally beams with elder. He was sick of feeling like Alpha Jeno. He’d had enough to last him a month.

“Not sure if heat was the only thing you were feeling there, buddy.” Jeno’s smile curls into a cruel smirk, and he watches with pride as Renjun turns back to the towering stack of food.

“Go and wake the others, thought we could eat together, for once.”

Jeno giggles at his topic change, “Pretty sure Jaemin can’t be around you, bro. You saw how he was yesterday, and to be honest it only got worse during the day.”

“Do you smell that?” Renjun asks, snuffing his face up considerably.

“No?”

“Exactly.” The boy looks back, eyes glistening. “I can control it. Now go wake the others. Jaemin will be fine.”

Jeno scowls but follows as he says. He taps quietly on the maknaes’ room and is greeted with small grunts clarifying they’re awake. He moves onto Jaemin and Renjun’s room. He stops his hand mid-air, ears twitching at the noise of small whines slipping through the door and out into the corridor. Jeno sighs and hangs his head low, embarrassed at his sudden change of heart. He knows what’s going on in the room, but he doesn’t seem to know how to stop himself as he reaches for the handle and slides in.

Jaemin’s splurged out on his mattress, covers intertwined with his half naked form. He’s not in as crude of a position as Jeno expects, but the exposed thigh that dangles from the bed and the riding up top has the Alpha in a provoked state. He watches as the boy lifts his chin, pausing his movements on his dick.

“Breakfast’s ready,” Jeno mutters, leaning back against the door and hearing it click shut behind.

“Who needs breakfast,” Jaemin whispers, “when I’m right here?”

Jeno chuckles, breaking eye contact and shoving his hands into his sweatpants’ pockets. He rocks back and forth on his heels a little, wetting his lower lip with his tongue.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jaemin coos, angling his wrist a little and beginning his movements again. He’s half-way there already, and certain that the aid of a delicious lustful scent filling the air will eventually bring him over the edge. “C’mere, Alpha, _please_.”

“The others will be waiting at the table for you,” Jeno says as he strolls wistfully over, shuddering at the wave of longing hormones that slap him in the face.

“D-does it seem like- hnng- like that’s gonna affect me?” Jaemin purrs, eyes dulled over, lifting his free arm out and making grabby hands for Jeno.

“What do you want me to do about this?” The Alpha gently tuts, dodging the Omega’s clutch and dragging his fingertips along the centre Jaemin’s chest, stopping to cup his chin.

“I, I literally couldn’t care less,” he puffs his chest out, and begins panting, the tugs on his own dick quickening, “you just being here helps.”

“Shit, Min,” Jeno curses under his breath. Witnessing the writhing Omega try to surfeit his desires is enough, being told his presence helps him only riles the Alpha up more. He convulses as a wave of heat rides down his spine, stopping at his pelvis. “Are you doing something different?” He queries.

“N-no,” Jaemin tells the truth. He’s not speaking his mind, because he knows something happening, but he can’t say anything, not when he’s so, so close.

He finds his judgement clouded over as he reaches his hand down to lift Jaemin’s top up further, exposing more of his chest. “Pretty,” intones the elder. He feels drool form in the pit of his mouth at the sight of the Omega’s erect nipples. It worsens when the boy puffs out his chest, desperate for some sort of contact. Jeno complies and reaches out to run his digits repeatedly over one throbbing bud.

“’M close, Jen,” whines the latter, rubbing his moist palm against his head before returning to twisting his wrist vigorously up and down his length. He loves how Jeno looks at him, mulling over his decision, if he wants to fuck him right here and now and make the others wait. But he also loves when Jeno does nothing more than flick his chest, half turned away, as though he’s barely interested. It allows the Omega to practically exert hopelessness, desperation.

“You gonna come?” Jeno mumbles, stopping his movements and forcefully pushing his palm flat on the boy’s bare chest. It knocks the wind out of him, but the Alpha holds him still to the mattress. “I bet you’ve not even been at it that long, hmm? Bet you’re only gonna come ‘cause I’m here, ‘cause you’re that desperate you _need_ another dick around to gawk at.”

Jaemin whines, the loss of airflow to his lungs hitting a concerned point. Jeno relaxes a little but keeps his hand in position. The slow release of oxygen is euphoric and makes Jaemin want to keen over in absolute pleasure.

“C-close,” Jaemin stammers, squeezing softly around his stiff cock.

“Come then, go on, I’m _waiting_.”

Jeno glowers down at him, eyes darkened, and mouth tightly closed. Jaemin feels miniscule, scrutinised, and he absolutely adores it. He brings himself to his peak, orgasming as quickly as he can, and bringing his knees to his chest with the amount of pressure.

“No, no,” Jeno moves his hand to Jaemin’s knee and violently pushes it back onto the mattress, “wanna see your cock.” He groans a little at Jaemin’s whimpers and watches as his head spurts three small lines of cum against his tummy.

“Fuck, Jen.” The Omega says through his black lashes, glancing up to watch the Alpha stare at his manhood.

Jeno removes Jaemin’s hand and replaces it on his dick, instantly making the Omega want to curl up in a ball and attach himself to the elder _forever_. He shivers when Jeno gives his now flaccid dick a few small tugs, whining at the over stimulation.

“So cute,” whispers the Alpha, “’s kind of pathetic, really.”

“Stop,” Jaemin frowns, pouting as he swats away Jeno’s hand and pushes his head up against the pillow.

“Right, come on then.” Jeno says, tone completely altered.

“Wh-what?” Jaemin stumbles on his words as he watches the Alpha take a few steps to the door. He bolts upright, shirt falling to cover halfway down his thighs.

“Breakfast. Others. Waiting.”

“I want to fuck, Jen,” Jaemin says, but Jeno’s used to this. It’ll subside in about half an hour, and then Jaemin will thank him for not taking advantage of him when he’s this ridiculously needy.

“Clean up.” He orders, reaching for the door handle.

“Wait!” Jaemin barks, releasing a distressed pheromone. It makes Jeno’s fist clench and he slams his shoulder against the door in pain.

“Fuck, Min,” he says, lifting a hand to his nose to mask the scent. “What?”

“I want to fuck.” Jaemin repeats, now kneeling on the bed.

Jeno grimaces, lowering his arm. He opens his mouth to complain, and- oh.

 _Oh_.

“You’re going into heat?”

The Alpha slowly turns around and watches as the Omega shuffles about on the bed. He can’t find a comfortable position, a telling sign. Jeno mentally facepalms, wishes he noticed before.

“Again?” He frowns, lunging forward as the Omega’s desperation is now clearly justified. Jaemin reaches both hands out, wiggling his fingers. Jeno takes them in his own hands and Jaemin tugs him to sit on the bed.

“I think,” Jaemin begins, leaning in to bury his face in Jeno’s neck, “I think it was triggered by Renjun’s rut.”

“What?” Jeno mumbles, allowing the younger to pepper kisses around his scent gland, even allowing a hand to be placed on his thigh, lightly pinching. “But it’s been one day since your last heat, and Renjun’s rut hasn’t even been that strong so far-“

“Kiss me,” Jaemin’s lips plaster themselves to Jeno’s jaw and begin to suckle a little longer than the Alpha would’ve liked.

It pains him to do so, but Jeno gently pushes the Omega away. Jaemin falls back on the bed and scowls. Jeno leans over his body, reaching for the boy’s phone. As he does so, Jaemin wraps his arms around his torso, urging him down.

“Jaemin, _please_ ,” he mutters, heaving himself half-off and breaking one hand free to type into the group chat.

_Jaemin 07:47  
_guys it’s jeno  
jaemins in heat  
idk whats happening either  
sort something out with manager nims  
im helping him for now  
don’t u fucking dare come in the room  
not at least until tomorrow

Jeno chucks the phone aside and allows Jaemin to fully control his body, yanking him down to topple on top of the younger. The Omega wriggles about on the sheet, his hands frantically grasping against Jeno’s top for grounding.

“Jaemin, Jaemin,” he says soothingly as the younger shoves Jeno’s face into the pillow, allowing him access to the elder’s neck. “Let me help, okay?”

The query is a little muffled by the pillow, but he feels the Omega nod into his neck. He gently pulls away, dropping onto his back, arms spread.

“Come,” he demands softly, and chuckles when the response is to grab at his shirt once more.

“Off, _please_ , Alpha,” Jaemin whispers. They discard his shirt elsewhere, followed by Jaemin’s resulting in the boy’s complete nudity. He burrows himself into Jeno’s chest, pressing his face against the bare skin and lapping at his scent glands. One of his legs finds its way in between Jeno’s thighs. “Alpha?”

“Mm?”

“Croon?”

Jeno’s eyes widen, and he softly gasps, “I’m so sorry, pet.”

Immediately Jaemin’s demeanour shifts. His pheromones are nothing but serene as he squeezes tenderly at his Alpha’s sides. He playfully nibbles the ear lobe in front of him before settling into a fixed position between Jeno’s arms.

“Let’s sleep, okay, baby?”

“Okay, _Alpha_.”

Jeno’s not at all surprised when he wakes with a mouth on his cock. He doesn’t know how he managed to get so hard while being unconscious, yet somehow, he goes with the flow. He doesn’t know how Jaemin manages to coerce him into their current position, either. Jeno pounds the whining Omega’s behind as he holds himself up, spread eagle. His pelvis creates a sloppy slapping noise with each thrust against the other’s glistening skin.

“Hnng,” Jaemin gargles into the pillow, overcome with luxurious hormones, “ _Alpha_ …”

“I’m close, Min, close,” Jeno pants, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching forward to grip onto the headboard for dear life.

“Mark me,” Jaemin purrs, but Jeno ignores him. “Mark- hmph!- me, _please_.”

Jeno’s used to this, he’s used to not being able to give Jaemin what he truly wants. He’s never knotted the poor boy, and yet every time it’s what he desperately yearns for.

“Can’t,” Jeno mumbles, “sorry, pet.”

Instead, he hooks his forearm around the front of Jaemin’s pelvis and hoists him up for a new angle. His thrusts become sloppy, a pressure building in his upper groin. Suddenly, a warmth juts against his hand and the Omega flops onto the bed beneath him.

“Mm,” he hums, vocal cords dancing in sync with Jeno’s prods. “Come in me, Alpha, _please_.”

Jeno feels a whine erupt from his throat as heat spreads through his stomach.

“Did you- did you take your, _fuck_ , contraceptives?”

The Omega doesn’t reply, instead twisting his arms around his head and holding them there. He ignores the overstimulation of post orgasm and moves his curves up to meet with Jeno’s hips.

“Min?” Jeno repeats, clawing at the skin of the Omega. When he receives no response, he understands, desperately pulling out and releasing along the younger’s bare back. His cock spurts copious amounts of semen, leaving the two boys panting feverishly as they wait for him to finish.

“Shit, Jen,” Jaemin whispers, rolling his head to the side and craning to look at the man shift to straddle the behind of his thighs.

Jeno dunks a finger in the cum in his back, swirling it around a little. He notices Jaemin looking and leans down, pressing his lips against the younger’s swollen mouth. He’s sure to be gentle, despite the adrenaline of post coital pulsing through his veins. When he pulls away, Jaemin’s teary-eyed.

“You gotta stop doing that,” Jeno mumbles, maintaining his seat on Jaemin’s leg but reaching over to retrieve a tissue from the side table. He wipes down Jaemin’s back.

“What?”

“Asking me to mark you, knot you.” He discards the tissue elsewhere and slides off the boy to lie on his back.

“Why?”

“Because you know I can’t do it,” he sighs, placing his hands under his head and glaring at the ceiling.

“You can.”

“I can’t, and I won’t. Especially today. Why didn’t you take your pills?”

Jaemin grumbles something inaudible, then turns onto his back as well, uncomfortable as he’s met with the stickiness on his behind.

“I didn’t expect to want this much sex, this soon. Guess you can’t predict when your best friends are randomly gonna present and rut, huh?”

Jeno scoffs, then reaches for the bed sheets.

“Too hot for them?” The Alpha passes them onto the floor when he’s replied to with a nod. “Why is Renjun’s rut affecting you so much?”

“I can’t answer that, ‘cause I don’t know.” The Omega curls into Jeno’s side once more, a sudden wave of painful pleasure shivering down his spine.

“ _Why_?”

“Why won’t you mark me?”

“Touche.”

Jeno wishes he could answer both questions just asked, and yet no response forms either on his mouth or in his mind.

Renjun can’t fathom the possibility of it happening. He stands, bolted upright, against the practice room wall- their schedule was an outdoor shoot, but nothing was going to get done in the rain. His surroundings resemble the echo of footwork, but he can’t bring himself to focus on anything except the raging boner partying in his pants.

Jisung tuts along to his bandmate’s movements, nodding his head on each alternate beat.

“Stop, stop,” he begins to correct his elder, holding Chenle’s arms in the air and moving them in his own way. “Hyung, we’ve gone over this a million times.”

“Shut up, Park,” Chenle growls, snatching his arms away. “Just show me the damn move.”

The developing Alpha can’t concentrate his ears to listen any longer, slowly inching down the room towards the exit. He’s sliding out the door before anyone has the chance to object.

On Renjun’s way to the bathroom, he bows his head with embarrassment. The scent of curiosity lingers past every staff member he pushes by, but he daren’t look back and explain. Barging through the door to a single men’s bathroom, Renjun hurriedly locks it and begins to unzip his pants. He catches a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror above the sink. A boy looks back at him with a judgemental appearance.

“Stop that,” he mutters _to himself_ , “I have to do this. It’s unhealthy if I don’t.”

Once he’s sat on the toilet lid, cock in hand, he throws his head back and begins to think. He imagines every possible scenario with that one cute Beta make up artist, tries to think it’s his hand that’s on his dick instead of his own. Nothing triggers any sort of reaction, but he goes with it.

It isn’t until Renjun has picked up a steady rhythm that something flickers about his imagination. An Omega. A scented, obedient Omega. And one in heat, at that. Begging for his knot. Begging for his mark. Jaemin.

“Shit,” he mumbles, little moans cascading from his mouth as he gets himself off. The idea turns him on more, and he’s not even remotely embarrassed to think of his bandmate as such.

He creates the image of the two of them, perhaps Jaemin’s riding Renjun, unable to even maintain eye contact because he’s so overwhelmed with adrenaline and lust. Renjun forces him to look down, forces him to see the Alpha that’s fucking him.

And then, an alteration bumps against _that_ scenario.

What if _he’s_ the one riding?

“Egh, fuck,” Renjun mutters, shaking his head almost as if to give his head no consent to think such things. “Shut up, stupid.”

He returns to his original thought, Jaemin having appeased his hunger to full. He squeezes intensely as he comes, gently pressing the pads of his fingers under his length and prodding his prostate through his skin. Hot, thick spurts of cum shoot from his dick, and he curses under his breath, standing up and aiming for the now-lifted toilet.

“What the fuck,” he whispers to himself, watching the endless lines of semen leave his body. When he’s done, he braces his body against the wall. “Fuckin’ Alphas.”

Renjun returns to the practice room, not allowing a hair on his head to be out of place. He dodges Donghyuck’s questions of if he’s okay and ignores the way the Omega shudders at his voice. He knows Jaemin’s used to Alphas in their ruts, but Hyuck’s always been shielded from that by his hyungs- or, if he was specific, by Mark.

For the rest of the session, Renjun sat in the side-lines, pretending to scroll through twitter via his ghost account. Instead, he began questioning several things. He wondered why he’d faintly smelled of baby powder when growing up, if he was always destined to become an Alpha. He wondered why he accompanied such a small build, and why his private male anatomy was perhaps not as large as some other Alphas he’d known. He wondered why scents had little effect, how somehow Johnny had smelt the exact same as Taeyong earlier that day. In fact, he _worried_.

The team safely made their way home, bidding farewell to Donghyuck, their managers, and ascending the elevator to their level.

“So, nothing from Jeno or Jaemin?” Chenle says, hands buried in his wind breaker, nose blushing from the brisk Autumn air.

“Nothing,” Renjun nods.

“But,” the youngest of the boys begins, “it’s never safe to assume they’re anywhere close to finishing.”

“You’re correct,” Chenle nods, turning away and muttering the last part under his breath, “as per usual.”

They stumble into the dorm and settle in their usual positions. Jisung collapses on the floor without taking off his backpack. Chenle at least disposes of his accessories before falling onto the couch with a _plop_. Renjun, of course, ever the mother, takes off his shoes and swerves into the kitchen to decide if they were going eat some decent homemade meals or shove pizza down their throats tonight. He vouches for the latter, returning to the living room with his phone in hand.

“Takeaway, who’s down?”

Grunts as responses.

“Pizza, take it or leave it.”

“They’re home.” A waft of hot air hits the back of Jeno’s neck and he feels the mattress shake subtly beneath his post sleeping form.

“Mm?” He croaks, opening his eyes and peeking to try and get a better comprehension.

“Morning, Alpha,” Jaemin coos, placing soft open-mouthed kisses on his elder’s shoulder. “Well, actually, it’s evening.”

Jeno shifts, turning over to face the Omega. He feels a smile twitch on his lips at the visual of the boy’s hair ferally poking out, and a small red line along his cheek, presumably from the angle in which he slept.

“You feeling better?”

“Much,” he nods and traces Jeno’s jawline with his fingertips, “still definitely in heat. Not sure if it’s even at its peak, yet.”

“This morning wasn’t the peak? Fuck me.” Jeno groans, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“No! Don’t sleep!” The Omega’s quick to pounce on the elder, shoving him on his back and pressing their fronts against one and other. “I’m so hungry, Jen.”

“Go eat.”

Jaemin pouts, scrunching his nose when Jeno doesn’t even open his eyes.

“Alphas are meant to take care of their Omegas.”

“ _You’re_ not _mine_.”

Jaemin doesn’t reply after that, having heard it one too many times. He lies on the elder fully, placing his chin in his palms and watching as little breaths fall from Jeno’s dry lips. He wants to kiss them, even if the morning/evening breath will make it unpleasant. He hopes his soft urges are somehow to do with his heat. He flinches when his heart casually suggests otherwise.

As he lies there, something drifts into the room, diffusing through his skin and skimming the edge of his bloodstream. _Renjun_. Then, another scent. _Food_.

“Fine,” Jaemin huffs after ten minutes of utter silence and no reactions. “I’m going to eat. Join us if you want.” Jeno doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t even verbally reply, just raises his eyebrows and turns over, letting the younger slip off onto the mattress.

When Jaemin walks into the living room, he’s greeted with a beautiful scene. Three joyous boys, his best friends, are guzzling pizza down their throats whilst sitting on the floor, obviously in some sort of competition. Chenle chokes when he sees the Omega, waving briefly and chucking his pizza to his plate. He reaches for his phone and sings a chorus of anticipating ‘ooh’s before Jisung finishes his slice.

“Twenty-one seconds!” Chenle grins toothily, and as Jaemin moves to sit on the couch, he can see stray pieces of chicken and tomato in between his teeth. He _would_ feel gross, but _food_.

“How is that- that even possible?” Renjun grumbles through his mouthful, holding his hand against his lips and preventing his food from spraying the others.

“Impressive,” Jaemin comments, crossing his legs as he leans back against the cushions. Jisung’s eyes snap up.

“Hyung, you’re alive!”

“Duh,” Jaemin chuckles.

“You don’t smell that strong.” The youngest notes, cutely wrinkling his eyes in an attempt to seek the elder’s heat hormones.

“Think it’s gone down a little,” he shrugs, then turns his attention to Renjun, “no thanks to you.”

“What did I do?” He says, feigning upset but genuine curiosity hinting at his tone.

“It’s ‘cause of _you_ , you stink, hyung,” Chenle points out. Of course, Betas.

“Oh, I’m sorry- “, the Alpha widens his eyes and pinches the sides of the latter, who’s now scrambling away and squealing like a pregnant pig, “- do you want some stink, eh?”

Jaemin can practically feel his eye smile cramping up his face, and so he puts his forefinger and thumb on his cheek to stop from beaming so hard. He catches the eyeline of Renjun and instantly lowers his hand. The latter’s gaze is different from yesterday. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to be around the Alpha, what with a rut and a heat combined usually leading to _very_ unhelpful situations, but elder seems calm, in control. _It turns Jaemin on_.

Jaemin shuffles a little on the sofa, clearing his throat and rubbing his stomach to distract himself from the eyes he knows are planted on him.

“You guys have any spare?” he nods to the boxes piling up on their living room floor. As he shovels pizza down his gob, the symptoms of his heat are almost gone. Hope pricks at his mind but is instantly abandoned when he realises that he gets a draft shiver down his back every time Lee Jeno dares turn over in his sleep. It annoys him, how attached he is to the elder. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to rely on him during this heat. Another option is staring him down, quite literally.

“Let’s clean up,” Chenle sings, jumping up with too much energy for eleven in the evening.

“Why are you so eager to actually help around the house?” Renjun says, leaning back with his hands against the carpet and finally looking away from the clearly blushing Omega.

“I may or may not have bought food today that will be eaten by one Park Jisung if I don’t attend to it immediately.” He says, hoisting the boxes into his arms and spurring into the kitchen.

“Oo, is it that mochi-“ Jisung retorts, frantically climbing up and following. He’s out of the room before the others can hear him finish his sentence.

Which leaves Renjun. And Jaemin. Alone. For the first time since Renjun went into rut.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha asks. _Of course_ there’s not a beat of silence before Renjun’s asking about the latter’s condition. He was always so sweet, Alpha or not.

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, fluttering his lashes, “being around you is easier than I thought.”

“You too,” Renjun begins to frown. He seems to be deep in thought.

“What’s up?”

“You-“ he stops himself, before continuing with a tone much more careful than before. “I seem to not… _sense_ you as much as Jeno can.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, yesterday, when you purposefully released endorphins, I sensed it. Fuck, I definitely sensed it.”

Jaemin’s gently shudders a little as he watches the elder remember the way the Omega had smelt, how open and pliant his biology told him he’d be. “Go on,” he mumbles.

Renjun sighs. “It was strong, yesterday. But right now, right now I sense very little. I know you’re Jaemin and I could from a mile away, but… I could do that before I even presented, Jaemin. Do you think me turning later than the average person fucked me up?”

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, glancing around the room as though there would be some ‘how to train a late bloomer’ guide lying about.

“How’s Jeno?”

“Sleepy,” Jaemin says, “I thought I would be too, but he, uh, _sorted_ me out pretty nicely.”

“Oh yeah?” Renjun snorts, sitting upright and placing his hands in his lap. Jaemin thinks he looks adorable, but he won’t say that. If Renjun had better senses, he’d be able to tell. Sucks for him.

“I was wondering about that,” he continues, “do you have to have- uh, well, uh- sex with an Alpha, like, every heat?”

“No!” Jaemin answers, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “God, no, hah. It just helps. I don’t like heat suppressants; they fuck you up. And I must be out and about all the time so, the sex helps.”

“Does it, uh, does it help him when he… goes into rut?”

“Renjunie,” Jaemin frowns, but smiles softly at the elder’s genuine question, “did you not learn this in school? From your parents?”

“We were very conservative people.”

“So, you come to an Omega to be your sex-ed teacher?”

“I don’t know, I-“ the elder pauses, staring at Jaemin with wide eyes. The Omega wonders when he became so highly tensed, and is about to question it when he gets cut off, “- I just thought sex might help me, too.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, if you’re horny, then yeah, go for it. That’s essentially what ruts are anyway, Renjun.”

“But I’m not horny. Not to that extent, at least.”

Jaemin’s confused. He thinks it over for a little bit before curling his upper lip into a snarl.

“What the fuck do you mean, man? You’re an Alpha in a rut, of course you’re fucking horny.”

“Alright, Jaemin,” Renjun shrugs, avoiding any sort of contact with the younger besides verbal. Jaemin would feel guilty, only he thinks the older is overreacting. Perhaps it’s the hormones playing with his head, but instead he wants to slurp up Renjun’s timid form, because he just looks so _damn adorable_ when he’s sad or bashful.

“Anyway,” the Omega retorts, a sore attempt to change the subject, “I’m not even remotely tired, can we do something?”

“Mhm,” Renjun replies, interest immediately perked, “PubG?”

“Ugh, no, I want to go outside.”

“Jaemin, it’s too late, and you’re in heat-“

The Omega pouts and squirms around a little, deciding he’ll go for the annoying route in order to get his way. “Pwease.” He squeals with an infuriating formed lisp.

“Jeno won’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

There’s a pause, and some sounds of metal clanging from a distance- Jaemin suspects it’s the maknaes- before Renjun speaks. And when he does, it makes the younger literally evaporate in his seat.

“ _Jaemin_.”

Jaemin didn’t even know Renjun’s vocal register could go so low, with his average pitch of a freaking female soprano. There’s a slight huskiness to his tone as well, a sort of throaty ripple, and it makes Jaemin want to curl up into a ball and bow down.

“I-“ he urges himself to speak, but can’t find the words. His eyes are locked with the elder’s, and he daren’t look away. He doesn’t know if Renjun knows it, but his scent is stronger than ever, maybe even more so than the previous day. He’s luring Jaemin in unconsciously, and the Omega can’t help that he _loves_ it.

“Sure, let’s go out.” Jeno barks from the doorway, making both the members jump. He’s been standing there for a while, absent-mindedly rubbing his eyes and looking forward to eating. When he finally brings himself to listen in on the conversation happening in the room, he’s happy he did.

“Jen!” Jaemin says, head spinning around as though he’s been caught fucking the plumber when his husband wasn’t home.

“ _Omega_ ,” he mutters in return. He knows Jaemin hates it, but right now there’s enough testosterone fuelling his actions that he doesn’t own caring. He heard how subtly Renjun suggested fucking _his_ Omega, _his_ body, _his_ hole. Alphas in rut mixed with Alphas taking care of their Omegas in heat can’t grasp the concept of shaking hands with logic, and Jeno makes this painfully clear as he eyes the only other dominant in the room.

“Where, uh,” Jaemin coughs, uncomfortable, “where are we gonna go?”

“Don’t know.” Jeno replies, curt.

“Jisungie and Chenle coming?”

“I think they’re busy,” Renjun says, breaking eye contact to laugh half-heartedly and drawing his attention to the _clashes_ and _bangs_ from the kitchen.

Then Jeno speaks, his voice low, staccato, intimidating, “I guess it’s just us three then.”

_It's not as bad as you expected_ , Jeno thinks solemnly as the three members stroll down the dimly lit street of Seoul at 12am on a Thursday. Jaemin and Jeno's hands are interlocked and placed in the Alpha's coat pockets. It's intimate, cosy, but Jeno can't complain as he watches the Omega desperately try to control his hormones each time they pass a restaurant. Renjun patters on ahead, cutely pointing out various landmarks none of them have discovered before, such as a beautiful artwork of a sunflower carved into a tree stump, or an unusual neon blue sign.

"I've never seen a blue that bright before, wow."

Jeno admits, it's kind of stupid, but kind of sweet.

They cross the street and slip through an oak fence half the size of Jeno to appear in a park. Unlit scenery leaves everything to the imagination, with the only aspects actually in sight being the occasional sparkle of a lamp reflected in the pond. 

Renjun passes quickly to the pond and sits on an unaccompanied bench whilst the other two wander aimlessly to stand next to the water. Jaemin prods Jeno's stomach through his jacket and mumbles something about how the stars reflecting on the water looks like a pin cushion. The Alpha releases the softest endorphins he could've ever felt, physically retracting into his body as the idea makes heat rise to his cheeks. It's unbelievable that less than two hours ago this boy was begging for him to come inside his ass. But Jeno pushes aside that thought for the sake of romance.

"You're so good to me, Alpha," Jaemin mumbles, sinking his head into Jeno's sturdy shoulder and basking in how at ease they both are.

"I could be better," he replies, half kidding.

"You try your hardest, and I don't even belong to you."

Jeno glances down at the boy and notices his eyes fluttering closed. He worries that he'd fall asleep, even if they're standing up: it's happened before. He just can't bring himself to disturb the other, and instead presses his cheek against the top of Jaemin's head.

_Flash_.

"That was cute." Renjun mutters from behind them, monitoring the photo he's taken from his phone. Chuckles lightly shake Jeno's chest as the way the screen lights up the Alpha's face makes him look even more like a ghost than he already looks.

"Can you take some more?" Jaemin purrs, lifting his head up and imagining how stunning the outcome would be.

"Sure, I'll just sort of take them randomly so, uh, move around a little." 

"Come here," Jaemin smirks, turning Jeno's body to have them face each other. He wraps his arms around Jeno's neck, _flash_ , and the elder places a hand on the welcoming hip.

"You look pretty like this," Jeno whispers, _flash_ , flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

The Omega smirks, feeling like putty in his Alpha's hands. Fighting the urge to pin his mouth against the elder's, he opts for a playful approach. "You wanna see something else pretty?"

"Yeah," Jeno breathes out.

He gasps a little with how suddenly Jaemin reaches up at turns his face to the right.

_Flash_.

"Doesn't he look just a little bit _pretty_ tonight?"

Jeno can't react, can't let the other Alpha know how he's being practically spoken down to, and can't let the Omega know how he vaguely agrees. Renjun lowers his phone and furrows his brows at the other two. Jeno can’t help but notice how his nose upturns a little, scrunching in a rodent-like manner. It’s sweet, pitiful almost. It alights something in him that should _not_ be happening for another Alpha.

“I wanna take a picture with hyung,” Jaemin says, pulling away from Jeno and reaching his arms for the eldest.

“Of course,” Renjun nods, holding out the phone to Jeno, “if that’s okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Jeno frowns, then notes how possessive he’s been and shrugs his shoulders to prove his uncaring attitude. The fact that he must prove it shows the presence of caring, he supposes.

Jeno takes a couple of photographs of the other two in various friendly poses. They hold hands here and there, sling an arm or two around one and other. Is isn’t until Jaemin leans in to peck the other on the cheek that Jeno can feel his palm squeezing the phone dangerously tight. He shakes it off, refraining from releasing any sort of jealous tones, and goes to hand the phone back to Renjun.

“No!” Jaemin squeaks, stepping forward and snatching the phone from his hand. “Now you two.”

“Alright,” Renjun instantly nods. Jeno smiles, his mouth forming a tight line, and he goes to step next to the elder.

_Renjun is Jeno’s friend_. They’re never had issues, besides from the occasionally misplaced dirty dish or Jeno keeping the latter up at night as he yells into his game controller. And yet the past few days have put the two on edge, Renjun perhaps not as much as Jeno, but on edge either way. As Jeno stands next to the elder and takes his hand into his own, he feels it all melt away. The two Alphas wonder how it got to this point of tension, how things managed to be brought to boiling point.

Renjun thinks Jeno wants Jaemin to himself, even if he won’t admit it.

Jeno has a feeling it’s something along those lines, but with a stupid underlying truth that he foolishly fuels as he stands there, fingers interlocked with an Alpha.

“Can you two hug, please?” Jaemin mutters, looking up from the camera. “Feel like you’ve not been this close in ages, and I kind of want to make the most of this while I still can.”

Jeno sighs while Renjun chuckles lightly. They turn to one and other, and Jeno quickly pulls the other into an embrace, aiming for not looking him in the eyes. He feels small arms slither around his waist, but they accompany a strong grip. Of course, Renjun’s just as fucking strong as him, even without the working out. _Alphas_. He mentally scoffs.

Jeno closes his eyes as he winces at one _flash_ and draws his attention to the soft puffs of Renjun’s breathing. He feels the tender movement against his chest, shuddering at how small the action is in comparison to how robust his grasp is. He starts to wonder if Renjun’s hold on him is purely physical, or if something in the way Renjun’s scent makes Jeno’s walls erode, allowing him to enter and purify his fucking vessels.

Renjun gently tugs at the Alpha’s coat, pulling him away. Their faces are a few centimetres apart, but Jeno still can’t spare him a glance.

“Are you okay, Jen? You’re shaking.” He carefully rubs up and down Jeno’s biceps, tilting his head to try and catch the others line of vision.

“I’m- uh,” he fumbles through his words, trying to form a sentence out of masses of recklessness and folly. How could he be so badly affected by Renjun? How could Jaemin? What the fuck does he have that’s so special?

“Do you want to go home?” Renjun asks, whispering as tenderly as possible, lifting a hand and putting his finger under Jeno’s chin. The other jumps slightly at the touch, but strangely allows himself to be controlled by the latter, finally looking him in the eyes.

“I-I don’t know,” he whispers again. Renjun’s scent is suddenly much different. In fact, Jeno’s finding it hard telling the difference between the Alpha standing in front of him, and the Omega- who’s now stopped taking photos, staring intently as the scene unfolds. The pheromones are, dare he say, somewhat _alluring_ , purposefully attracting Jeno to inhale more.

Renjun doesn’t reply to that, keeps his hand under the younger’s chin, stroking his skin with the pad of his thumb. He nods a little, as though he understands what it means, and does something he regrets.

_It’s the rut_ , he tells himself, _you didn’t glance at his lips because it’s Jeno, you glanced because you’re in rut and you’re horny_. But he isn’t even remotely turned on, that’s the problem. And he wistfully, regretfully, finds himself glancing again. He finds himself leaning in, finds himself not minding as the younger’s hands are still placed on his hips, finds himself-

“Fuck off, Renjun!” Jeno yelps, placing his hands on the elder’s chest and shoving him away. It’s not a small movement, it’s dramatic and over-the-top and makes the Omega next to him whimper with anguish. He watches Jaemin grieve over Renjun’s toppling body, and eventually rushing to help him up.

“What the hell?” Jaemin hisses, linking his arm around the elder’s, whose reaction is yet to occur.

“Let’s just fucking go,” Jeno grumbles and brushes off his coat, as though he was the one that had fallen. Perhaps he was trying to subconsciously dispose of the stench that now lingers, but he can’t know for sure, what with his mind so clouded and dusty with _Renjun_.

The walk home is ridiculously silent. Jeno walks on ahead and hears Jaemin ask Renjun if he’s okay a total of two times before the conversation stales instantly. They pass the familiar restaurants, the neon blue sign, before they’re standing in the elevator going back up to the dorm. There’s a _ping_ and Jeno briskly bundles past the others, ignoring the glaring eyes of Jaemin on the back of his head. He kicks off his shoes and storms to his single room, slamming the door behind him.

Something about the situation is so, so immature, but Jeno doesn’t care. His mind flares up with embarrassment, followed by confusion, followed by pure humiliation. He doesn’t know what’s going on, so why the hell did he take that out on Renjun?

“What was he even doing?” He mumbles to himself, discarding his outer layers and walking over to his chest of drawers to select boxers for the night. He stares at the piles of clothes for a while, then looks up and stares at the wall. “What am _I_ even doing?”

Jaemin.

He has so, so much sympathy for Jaemin. He’s in heat, and his are the worst Jeno’s ever seen, much worse than his older sister’s or his old friends from school. Yet, here was his Alpha, unable to focus on picking out a clean pair of underwear and focusing on how stupid he feels about being attracted to another Alpha.

“Oh.” _I’m attracted to him_.

Jeno grabs a pair of black boxers and slips out of the rest of his clothes and sliding into a dressing gown. He ties the front as he leaves the room and looks up to see a sleep and disgruntled Jisung.

“Hey, bro,” Jeno says, ramming his hands into his pockets. “What’re you still doing up?”

A groan, “Everything fucking reeks, dude.”

Jeno grimaces as the younger curses, but his own sniffing ensues. “It’s not me.”

“Yeah, I know, asshole.” He begins, running his hand down his face and smoothing the skin down. “It’s Jaemin. He’s releasing so many pheromones, I can’t focus on anything, even sleeping. I thought you were meant to be taking care of his heat.”

“I am,” Jeno insists, then glances to his right, subconsciously towards Jaemin’s room.

“Shut up.” Jisung shakes his head, turning his back to the elder and shuffling his feet on the floor. “I don’t care how, hyung, just sort it out.”

Jeno watches as the youngest disappears into his and Chenle’s bedroom, exhaling as the truth finally sets in. He was being selfish. As much as Jaemin praises him and gives thanks, he knows he can do better. He knows he can push Renjun aside and focus on the matter at hands. With this newfound confidence, he pushes forward for Renjun and Jaemin’s room, swiftly turning the door handle and peeking inside.

The scene unfolds as follows: only one bed is occupied, and Jeno’s heart immediately skips a beat when it’s Jaemin who’s missing from his. He scans the room and sets his eyes on the two weary forms lying upon Renjun’s bed. The Alpha has his arms curled around the Omega’s waist and appears to be sound asleep. Jaemin, however, has his head placed on Renjun’s chest. His eyes slam open when he feels Jeno enter the room.

Jaemin goes to move, but as he does so, Renjun’s arms tighten.

Jeno knows he shouldn’t particularly have to speak, but oh god does he want to. He wants to yell and wave his arms and kick at Renjun’s sides until he apologises for taking _his_ Omega. But he holds his tongue, catching the eye of Jaemin and noticing the look of horror at Jeno’s entrance.

“Are you alright?” Jeno whispers, instead of the whole angry terror situation he had in his head.

Jaemin nods as a response, shifting against Renjun’s head. Jeno supposes that’s all he needs to know and turns to close the door behind him. If he was to be angry at Renjun, he would be angry at the person who snuggled with Jaemin in his heat when his own Alpha was too busy sulking in his room. How could he be angry, how could he?

Later that night, Jaemin does slide into Jeno’s bed, asking for a little more than a cuddle. He doesn’t question it, and fucks Jaemin right there, pounding him into the mattress and forcing the Omega to have eye contact with him as he comes. Jaemin begs for him to be knotted, as usual, and Jeno pulls out, as usual. But it’s played out with much less desperation. As they wait for Jeno to finish, Jaemin pets his hair, combatting the urge to say even more things he’ll regret. He revels in the cum that paints his chest white, whines as the warmth sinks through to his stomach and soothes his opening womb, pleading to be filled. Jeno cleans up his Omega and lays by his side. He lets the younger sprinkle pecks across his chest, even when one kiss remains in place for too long, forming a dainty red circle along his collar bone. Though he could never do the same to the Omega, for fear of his teeth breaking the surface, he admires the bravery of the boy for asking every time. They fall asleep, naked forms intertwined, apologies unspoken, but forgiveness remaining anyway.

The couple of days following flash past Jeno that he barely has time to think. Jaemin convinces everyone that he's stable enough to work through his heat, steady enough to have eight hours of practice a day in preparation for their Malaysia promotions. Jeno doesn't know if he's annoyed at Jaemin for telling them that, or at himself for foolishly believing it. Either way, he's never got a second to himself. If he's not rehearsing with the rest of the group, he's fucking Jaemin, if he's not doing that, he's brooding over Renjun and digging his brains out trying to figure a way to approach him.

The morning of their flight each member is silent, and with various pieces from their setlist to rehearse, they're focused the whole way to the airport. The managers force Jaemin and Renjun to stay behind in the car in order to de-scent them before exiting, just in case some scandal crops up as the two happen to be going through a rut and heat at the same time. Jeno scoffs at the thought and follows on ahead, subtly wrapping his arms around Jisung and signalling for Donghyuck to do the same to Chenle. They weave in between the crowds of reporters, and their youngest even tries answering a couple of questions that's plummeted his way. When they pass through customs, Jeno praises him, pecking the back of his head. They make it on the plane and Jeno places himself next to Chenle, saving a seat for his Omega.

"What're you planning on doing for the next six hours?" He asks, then quietly watches as the boy empties his bag onto his lap.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Jeno," he begins, tone deadly serious, "I've been preparing for this day for a while now."

Amongst the various objects, he notices a Nintendo Switch, hard boiled rhubarb sweets and sleeping pills. He points to the most concerning of the three.

"Pills? What, you don't wanna knock yourself out with pure vodka?"

"Not this flight, not this flight," he solemnly shakes his head, causing Jeno to make the most disgusting snickering sound he's ever heard. He bluntly apologises before turning to see Jaemin crawling down the aisle. As he approaches, Jeno smells nothing. He doesn't know what he expected, but he doesn't like it.

"Hey, pet," he smiles loosely, patting the seat next to him. Jaemin sighs in relief and scurries over, planting himself down and staring straight ahead.

"I hate it when they make me do that. I don't feel like me, I don't feel right."

"It's okay, it'll pass soon, baby." Jeno mumbles, then pats his shoulder as he thinks of a lame joke. "C'mon, I did some push ups so it should be all comfy to sleep on."

Jaemin raises an eyebrow as he watches the smirk creep onto the Alpha's face. "You're being touchy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," it kind of hurts Jeno to think Jaemin is weirded out when he's intimate, but he supposes that's why he's initiating it, to dispel the tension.

Jaemin shrugs and leans his head on the Alpha, dropping his carry-on to the floor and sinking down further into his seat.

Halfway through their flight, Jeno wakes to the vibrations of Chenle's furious stomping on the ground. He groans and lifts himself to slide up in his seat. Naturally, Jaemin leans away, changing his balance to the other side of his own seat.

"Chenle, stop it, bro..."

"I fucking suck," he whisper-whines, gesturing a loose wrist toward the gaming console in front on his folding table.

"Okay, you suck, but don't bring us all down with you." Jeno frowns, then wags his head to the left. "An Omega in heat is trying to sleep. He's only got a day or so left so let him rest, please."

"You care a lot, suddenly," Chenle mutters, ignoring his complaint and focusing on the new game.

Something about this makes Jeno's blood boil. "Why don't you try it out then, huh?" He snaps, and Chenle briskly turns to look at the Alpha. "You ever helped an Omega through heat, Chenle? 'Cause once you start, you're not allowed to stop. Jaemin didn't want some pills that'll fuck him up, so I suggested to help. I just wanted to help, and now I have to keep on helping, or I'm a bad Alpha. I have sex three times a day, Chenle, three fucking times; my dick is gonna fall off, but it doesn't matter because I'm keeping _him_ happy. You know what that's like, Chenle? You ever had sex that much, eh?"

The Beta stares at him, wide eyed, waiting for his breathing to slow a little before answering.

"Aside from the fact that you brought my virginity into this, which is lowkey uncalled for, I get it. And I feel bad for you, bro." He shrugs. "You seem stressed."

"No shit."

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Actually, yeah."

Chenle puts down his controller and shifts to face Jeno completely. "You have some underlying stuff going on with Renjun, both you and Jaemin, in fact."

"What-"

"Let me finish, asshole." Jeno's silent. "Okay. I don't know why Renjun presenting has changed so much in the dorm as of recent. Jisung and I feel completely outcast, man. Renjun's trying his hardest, even when he has no clue what's going on either. He came to me the other day, asking if you'd spoken to me about anything unusual. I'm so confused, we're all confused, but nobody's acting out as much as you are. Your biology doesn't tell you to be a dick to everyone, Jeno, so what the fuck is up?"

"I wish I knew," Jeno scoffs, turning to look over at the sleeping Omega.

"Shut up," Chenle shakes his head and bitterly laughs, incensed, "you do know. You just don't wanna talk about it or think about it. You're not just possessive over Jaemin, Jeno. Renjun's doing something to you, whether you'd like to admit it or not."

_He's not right, he can't be._

"But we're both Alphas, I'm not like, attracted to him or-"

"Yeah, you probably are, bro!" Chenle sighs, exasperated. "I am, Jisung is, he smells really fucking good all the fucking time."

"Y-you can smell him too?"

"You're helpless," he sighs, turning away and gazing out the window. Jeno follows his eye line, as though an answer would be soaring past in a hot air balloon.

"Is that even possible?" Jeno whispers, partially to Chenle, but a little to himself. "Is it possible for one Alpha to want another?"

"You're proof that it is, hyung."

He's never been described as this before, and Jeno takes an hour or so to stop and think if anyone's ever tried to talk it through with him. He rarely addresses his own feelings, let alone allowing someone else to approach him about them.

Suddenly, he feels something brewing in the pit of his stomach. He almost thinks it could be an ugly cowardice about to rear its head and take a bite from his ego, but he shoves it down and bites his lip.

"I'm being ridiculous," he whispers to himself, hoisting himself up in his chair and glancing down the aisle onward. He cranes his head back and his eyes land on the person he most and least wants to see.

Renjun is sat in the middle seat, next to Jisung and Donghyuck, who's sleeping. The two Alphas are engaged in light conversation, pointing to the seat in front of them to which Jeno assumes accompanies a screen, much alike his own. It's an almost perfect scenario, and he finds himself squeezing his eyes shut in fear as he slinks his body back down to the seat.

"You can do it," he mumbles again, sliding his bag onto the floor before taking a quick look at the sleeping Omega next to him. Jaemin looks perfectly content, arms folded across his chest and lips pushed out in a pretty pout. Jeno feels a smile prick his lips a little, that is until he's reminded what he's about to do. He shuffles past the younger as to not wake up, and begins his trek down the aisle.

At first, Renjun and Jisung don't notice. It's only when he knocks his foot against someone's outstretched leg that they look.

"Sorry, sorry," Jeno murmurs to the passenger, who doesn't even react, too busy nodding their head to some extensive music in their headphones to care.

Jeno's nostrils flare and he stands in front of the two.

"Hey," Renjun says, smiling sweetly. He acts as though they've been talking these past few days. It annoys Jeno, but he gets it.

"Hi," Jeno nods curtly in response, then looks at the youngest, "can I have a moment with Renjun?"

"Why?" Jisung says, eyes narrowed. "We're halfway through an episode, hyung-"

"Quickly, move, Jaemin's alone _with Chenle_ ," he gestures back, "he needs an Alpha nearby or he'll combust."

"Ugh," Jisung scoffs, but heaves himself out of his seat and past Jeno. The Alpha thanks him on the way and replaces him in the chair next to Renjun.

"Hi," he repeats, then frowns as he realises his mistake.

"Something tells me we've been through this before," Renjun mumbles, just as confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

“In all honesty, I’m scared, man,” Jeno chuckles breathily, eyes darting from left to right. “You and I both know something’s not right with your presenting, and somehow it’s affecting us all.”

“When you say us…?”

“Jaemin and I.” Jeno clarifies, fluttering his eyelids before closing them altogether, nerves only fuelling his fight or flight intuition kicking in. Of course, as an Alpha, the _fight_ option outweighed the latter by a tonne.

“I’ve noticed,” Renjun nods, “the other day Jaemin and I laid together for a while. It was more out of pure exhaustion than anything, but I’ve never felt like that around him. And _you_ …”

“Me?” Jeno mutters, frowning immediately as his throat _almost_ breaks into a squeak with surprise of his mention. He keeps his eyes shut, but feels the elder shuffling around next to him, probably crossing his legs.

“You’re more, uh, how can I say this?” The Alpha whispers, tutting a little before inhaling sharply, “Yeah, enticing, you’re _enticing_ , Jeno.”

“What?” Jeno replies, lips parting as he allows his gullet to gulp down dry anxiousness. It isn’t until he hears a tender sniffling sound coming from his left side that he snaps his eyes open and turns to look.

“Do you feel it too?” Renjun whispers; he’s closer than before, one leg crossed under the other, an arm placed on Jeno’s arm rest, torso contorted to face the younger.

“Do I, uhm, think you’re enticing?”

“Mhm,” Renjun nods, a smile twitching at his lips. Jeno watches with anticipation before nodding briskly. “Thank god it wasn’t just me.” Renjun laughs, and when he does so, he gracefully chucks his head back, running a hand through the hair that naturally dances about on his forehead. Jeno thinks it’s the most cliché, yet arrogantly alluring thing he’s ever seen the elder do. He hates himself for even reacting like he does, yet he can’t help but clench his thighs at the sight of Renjun’s neck and all the exposed skin.

“What are we, uh, gonna do about it then?” Jeno mutters, turning away again in order to gain some sort of order to his thoughts. He senses Renjun can feel the sudden shift in demeanour, because his response is almost mocking.

“Whatever _we_ want,” he puffs, sitting back in his seat and stretching his arms in front of him, “I’m tired now, though. Can we talk about it later, with Jaemin?”

“But we won’t get any time alone, you know that-“

“Then ask manager-nim if Hyuck or Chenle can switch rooms.” Renjun makes a ‘shoo’ movement with his palm before closing his eyes and placing his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Get back to your Omega, Jen.”

Jeno does as he’s told, legs shaking and eyes quivering with passionate dismay at his own attracted reaction at his orders. He gets permission from their half-asleep manager, and returns to his place, kneeing Jisung’s butt as he scuffles past the elder. He immediately encases Jaemin in his arms, baring his scent gland for the latter to latch onto gently with his lips. In any other scenario, he would feel embarrassed at such a public display of affection, but with the thoughts playing on his mind, he can’t help but beg for any sort of physical attention he can get. _Renjun_ , _Renjun_ and _Renjun_ plays about his mind the entirety of the flight, the name grasping at his pride and hurling it out of the plane doors.

When the members arrive at the booked hotel for the next couple of days, they make their way to their assigned rooms. Having moved Donghyuck in with the two youngest, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin stop halfway down the corridor whilst the others carry on. As their manager passes, he hands Renjun and Jaemin each a strip of six or so pills, to which Jeno assumes are suppressants. Jaemin grimaces before awkwardly smiling in thanks.

“Let’s get it,” he raises his bottle to Renjun who heartily repeats the motion. Jeno sniggers whilst unlocking the door and dragging in his and Jaemin’s luggage.

Inside the room, there is one single bed and one double. Immediately, Jeno flings his jacket onto the larger of the two, silently ordering Renjun to take the latter.

“This doesn’t mean you guys are gonna fuck with me in the room, right?” Renjun jokes as he shuts the door, watching Jaemin bounce over to Jeno and interlock their hands.

“Who knows?” Jaemin slurs, sending a quick wink at Jeno before perching on the end of the bed. Jeno smirks to himself as he drags the suitcases to the side, under the wall TV, and begins to open them.

Half an hour goes by with successful small talk. Jaemin flicks through the channels, invites Renjun to sit on the double bed with him as they watch various Malaysian cartoons, trying and failing to understand the dialogue… and plot. Jeno works through his and Jaemin’s suitcase, awkwardly brushing his hand past the knotting toys the younger decided to bring and instead moving various toiletries here and there. He makes his way over to the window and rears back the blind a little to reveal a pitch-black scene. Their view isn’t the greatest, but then again, their company didn’t bring them here for viewing pleasure.

“Right,” Jaemin snaps out of nowhere, having just recovered from a laughing fit at Renjun’s imitation of some monkey character. “What are we doing about this then?”

Jeno turns around to see Renjun lying against the headboard, hands behind his head, and Jaemin innocently sitting cross legged next to him. Jeno shoves his hands in his pocket and leans against the window, hoping not to answer the boy’s obviously revealing question.

“About what?” Renjun enquires first, and Jeno silently thanks him.

“I hate you,” Jaemin continues, rubbing his forehead a little, “just because I’m coming down from two extremely torturous heats, doesn’t mean you can treat me as though I’m dim. You two changed the rooming for a reason- don’t you think we should talk about why?”

“Don’t look at me,” Jeno shrugs, “Jun is good at this stuff.”

“Aren’t we all thinking the same thing anyway?” Renjun mumbles, bringing one hand to his stomach and scratching a little. His eyesight flickers between the Alpha and the Omega, almost knowingly.

“And what are we gonna _do_ about it?” Jaemin urges, reaching forward and squeezing the bed sheets in frustration. It’s endearing to watch him still so exasperated and needy, even when just about out of heat. Jeno’s cheeks flare up with warmth at the sight.

Suddenly, Jeno gets an idea. He feels ridiculous, almost ashamed, that it even crosses his mind. But he will do anything to get out of a situation that’s silent for one beat too long.

“Why don’t you tell me what to do?” He suggests casually, rocking a little on his feet and glancing to the ground. “Just, whatever, I’ll do anything to work this shit out, honestly.”

“Really?”

When Jeno looks back up, Jaemin’s eyes are glistening with excitement, the previous irritation long dissipated. He sees Renjun shuffle up a little on the bed with what _seems to be_ eagerness.

“Why not? Fuck it.”

“Okay, okay, yeah.” Jaemin smirks, nibbling his bottom lip a little before turning to the eldest. “You’re okay with this, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Renjun nods, smiling but speaking with a cautious tone.

“Do you remember when we first did, um, _stuff_ , Jen?”

Jeno shuffles around a little, takes a step to the left. “Yeah.”  
  


“You remember how we thought it would be dumb, irresponsible? It didn’t work until we tried it, I mean actually _did_ it.”

“What, you want us to fuck?” Renjun sneers, finally sitting up straight and shaking his head in disbelief.

“No!” Jaemin exclaims, gesturing for Jeno to come closer. “No, not at all. But something might work. Maybe we’re attracted to each other or, uh, maybe it’s just stupid teenage hormones. Maybe it really is _just_ Renjun who’s changing, and we’re the exact same.”

“What do you want us to do?” Jeno says, walking around to Jaemin’s side of the bed. He gently runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, caressing the strands and shivering at how he leans into his Alpha’s touch immediately. “Spit it out, pet.”

“Can you,” Jaemin pauses, frowning and reaching forward to shut down the television. “Can you, fuck, I don’t know, can you kiss him?”

Jaemin looks up at Jeno with begging eyes, lips slightly parted and glossy in expectation of the latter’s reaction. He keens when Jeno feels a smirk crawl onto his mouth. His blinks slow gradually, and he already feels he needs no more convincing. Jaemin looks so mesmerised, even without a response, that he couldn’t possibly take away the excitement from the imploring Omega.

“Yeah, I can,” Jeno nods gently, earning an enthused whine from the younger boy.

“You want to?” Renjun mumbles, moving to sit back on his heels, knees on the mattress.

“You know what?” Jeno says, releasing his grip on the younger’s hair and perching on the side of the bed, “I actually do.”

“Then fucking _do it_ ,” Jaemin whispers, shuffling back and allowing Jeno to have a clear pathway to the elder.

The Alpha finally breaks eye contact with the youngest and meets the other Alpha’s gaze. At this point in the timeline of his life, he wants to feel conflict. He wants to feel concerned about the aftermath, about how everyone might perceive him, having known he had been with an Alpha. However, Jeno can’t seem to think any of this at this moment in time, the elder’s stare too somewhat compelling for him to complain. Then, the way the elder moves to crawl on the bed is too somewhat gripping for him to complain. The way he finds himself leaning forwards is too somewhat instinctive for him to complain.

“Do it then,” Renjun breathes, fluttering his eyelashes and inching his face closer to the latter’s. “Come on.”

“It sounds almost like a challenge,” Jeno comments, his eyes now alternating between the other’s vision and his lips.

“Maybe it is,” he shrugs gently, runs a tongue along his bottom lip, “we’re meant to love competition, we are Alphas after all.”

“Yeah, we are.”

Without further hesitation, Jeno presses his mouth against Renjun’s. At first, nothing happens. Besides from Renjun’s immense attractive scents digressing into Jeno’s nostrils, he feels no retraction or need to curl away from the contact. It isn’t until Renjun tilts his head a little and opens his mouth that something begins to brew.

Perhaps it’s the ideology of Renjun leading the kiss that gets his biology worked up, but either way, he finds his mind rejecting the action at all costs. A tongue passes against his mouth and he accepts it, patiently pushing the reaction to one side for a moment of _Renjun_. He tries to revel in the way the elder skilfully plays against his own tongue, melding the two together then teasingly pulling away for brief moments. He _tries_.

Renjun carefully reaches out and brushes his fingertips against Jeno’s jaw, sending him to-

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, pulling away and almost falling off the bed as he does so. He looks to see Renjun, shockingly not… shocked. “I’m so sorry.” He repeats, his breathing uneven. He rubs against his jawline a little, feeling tingly from the previous delicate, intimate touches.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jaemin mumbles, crawling forward to reach out to the Alpha. He places a hand on his thigh and angles his head down to look at his hands. “We can stop-“

“ _No_ ,” Jeno shakes his head, wiping his palms down his face before placing a hand atop Jaemin’s, “I want to try again, I liked it.”

“Jeno…“ Renjun begins, frowning and flaring his nostrils a little before sitting back on his heels once more.

“I was just shocked, that’s all,” Jeno mumbles.

“Yeah, I think we a started out too intense, especially seen as none of us know what the fuck we’re doing.” Jaemin laughs breathily.

“Can we _please_ try it again?” Jeno says, aiming his question at Renjun this time. He would feel ashamed for practically begging, but he’s so desperate to _get this right_ that he feigns caring.

“If you want, Jen.” The latter agrees.

“I want to try this first, though,” he mumbles, the idea littering his mind. He reaches out his hand and cups Jaemin’s jaw, pulling him in. He relishes in the immediate control given to him, crashing his lips against the younger’s. He refuses to be gentle, gentle lets him think too much. He instantaneously flicks out his tongue, stroking the boy’s soft lips and squeezing the skin tightly under his fingertips. Jaemin receives Jeno well, melting a little into his touch, tilting his head to allow the elder more room. He opens his mouth and lets the elder explore the area of warmth before clashing his tongue against Jeno’s tongue.

Jeno pulls apart for a moment, allowing them to breathe, before attaching his mouth to Jaemin’s neck. He uses two fingers to beckon Renjun closer. Once he feels the bed dip a little, he mumbles against Jaemin’s heated skin between nibbles.

“Kiss each other,” he orders, shuffling closer to the younger and pressing his front against his body. He manoeuvres his hand to cup the behind of Jaemin’s head, feeling the movement of him bending and leaning in. Jeno squeezes his eyes shut as Jaemin whines a little. The sound is muffled, a telling sign of the intimate action playing out beside his head.

He can’t watch Jaemin, the Omega who’d only ever been with _him_ , kiss another man. He doesn’t know how the boy can be so into him kissing Renjun, when he finds it hard to refrain from cutting off the movements _again_ , even after ordering them.

He laps at Jaemin’s neck, following the flesh to his jugular before suckling gently on his adam’s apple. This earns another mewl from the Omega, the sound swallowed once again. Jeno feels the possessiveness brewing, and he feels the fiend about to lash.

Jaemin suddenly squeezes Jeno’s thigh before dragging his palm up his chest and landing on his cheek. Jeno pulls away, eyes still closed, thinking it was an intimate gesture. It isn’t until Jaemin gently pushes his head to face the two engaged in a kiss that he opens his eyes. He doesn’t have time to brace himself for the jealousy that follows… only it _doesn’t_. They’re doing what Jeno ordered, alright, but if anything Jeno finds himself clenching and unclenching his thighs at the sight, Renjun has one hand atop of Jaemin’s head, curled into his hair and subtly yanking him to various angles so he can gain new directions. Jeno blinks furiously, observing as Renjun places the hand onto Jeno’s, whose is still behind Jaemin’s neck. He feels a thumb gently rubbing at his own, and some sort of warmth floods his system. Not arousal, although, fuck, he can feel that; no, it’s more comfortable, intimate.

Jeno feels almost lost in the situation, judgement utterly clouded by emotions and pure lust seeping from his pores. He barely notices when Jaemin’s hand leaves his face and the two slowly pull apart, a thin string of spittle connecting their lips.

He finds himself pushing past the thoughts of before, removing both his hands from Jaemin entirely and transferring them to Renjun. He clasps at the boy’s neck, firmly pressing his lips against the elder’s mouth. He doesn’t move, allows himself to take it in, unlike before. This time, the kiss is almost like a relief. It resembles the sensation he gets when Jaemin kisses him for the first time in his rut, it’s unimaginable, so immensely pleasuring that to describe it to a Beta would be impossible.

He feels Renjun try to move against his mouth, and so briskly pulls away, uncertainty subtly underlying his thoughts, but mostly overcome with desire.

“Fuck,” Jaemin hushes, watching as Jeno moves to run his thumb over Renjun’s pink, abused bottom lip. Renjun’s mouth parts slightly and he tries to take his finger into his mouth, desperation transpiring through his skin.

Jeno quickly removes his hand, “Ah, don’t do that.” He chuckles, leaning back and wiping his own mouth with his palm.

“Why?” Renjun mumbles, eyes still fairly glossed over, a pit of drool pooling in the corner of his mouth.

“Jen likes people sucking on him,” Jaemin giggles, “in _any_ way. Things might get a bit too much, don’t you think?”

“As though they aren’t already,” Jeno mumbles, shaking his head, but the smile remaining on his lips.

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Renjun heaves, suddenly throwing his back onto the mattress.

“Then go sleep on your own bed,” Jaemin snickers, playfully tapping Renjun’s chest with perhaps a little too much vigour.

Once Renjun settles down to sleep in his own bed, Jaemin curls into Jeno’s side once more. It’s the first time in a while Jeno hasn’t felt obligated to always react well. He’s happy, satiated. He feels the younger’s eye lashes tickle his neck. He falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave kudos and comment kittens!! <3
> 
> a second chapter is coming soon n it's hot
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
